


make a wish

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It's been a long time since anyone made a fuss of Greg on his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 500 words or less  
> Prompt: any, any, make a wish

It's been a long time since anyone's made a fuss of Greg on his birthday. This year, even though he and Molly have been spending all their time together for the last seven months, he's not expecting anything overly different. 

Except when he arrives at her place that evening, there's a pile of neatly wrapped presents on the coffee table. 

The autobiography of the football player he's idolised since he was a kid. 

Two tickets to his team's final home match of the season. "Don't worry," she says, her lips twitching, "I won't be offended if you don't want to take me."

A shirt that's a close enough copy of his favourite one, the one that she ripped beyond repair a couple of weeks ago. "I promise to be more gentle with this one," she says, her cheeks flushing pink with embarrassed memory and he thinks he wouldn't mind if she wasn't. 

As if that wasn't enough, she's got his favourite dinner cooking in the oven and afterwards, she produces a cake, lights the single candle in it (he jokes the accurate number would burn her flat down, she narrows her eyes and he shuts up) and smiles at him. 

"Make a wish," she tells him and he tells her the truth, that he's got nothing to wish for. 

Not when she's making all his dreams come true.


End file.
